Freedom Fighters
More than a year before Pearl Harbor, at the behest of would-be dictator Andel Cobra, a fascist group called The Purple Shirts was already working to undermine America's defenses. They were opposed by a patriot named Ezra Smith, who got himself killed for his efforts. Ezra's young son, Buddy, ran off, despondent and desperately wishing there were someone to defend America from these saboteurs. Uncle Sam appeared to him in the form of Buddy's father Ezra, the Spirit of America having found the man worthy to continue it's mission. Together Sam/Ezra and Buddy defeated The Purple Shirts. After that, working from a vision that came to Sam of the impending threats to Liberty and Freedom he and Buddy set out to gather like-minded individuals to support the cause. The first was newspaperman Clark Kent – Superman – who's contacts in the military lead him to Steve Trevor who in turn introduced the heroes to Queen Hippolyta herself; Wonder Woman, and Happy Terrill a fellow reporter who'd recently begun adventuring as The Ray and had a history with military research group RoNoL. Superman then introduced the mysterious Jericho to the group. Sam had his doubts about a hero who completely concealed his identity, but after the revelation of Augustus Freeman being a black extraterrestrial and a prominent lawyer in his civilian life the old man relented. Max Mercury – Quicksilver – one day showed up having had a vision himself. He brought Carol Martin – Wildfire – with him. While the cryptic nature of Max's involvement raised eyebrows he and Carol proved themselves able comrades. The Freedom Fighters were the most respected and admired heroes of the Golden Age. With contacts in the media and the military they were on the front lines when WWII rolled around. Sam and Max were struck with the same vision of impending disaster and the Freedom Fighters were involved at Pearl Harbour. Numerous Japanese heroes were involved in the attack. Rampotatek, Bushido, Tetsujiro Yoneda Kamikaze and his rocket squadrons, Captain Nippon (Black Dragon Society golem), Tsunami (Miya Shimada), numerous Krakko Samurai Robots This lead to President Roosevelt to call for the creation of the All-Star Squadron. When McCarthy called the Freedom Fighters up before the House Unamerican Activities Commission in 1952 as a straw man to represent the entire Mystery Man/Super Hero community it was Superman who spoke for them refusing to reveal their identities, for as much as they respected the government they simply couldn't trust the safety of their loved ones to the same people who were outing “Reds” for political gain. With the end of the second world war in 1945 Uncle Sam had left the body of Ezra Smith, but in exchange for the use of his body had returned the man to life. Ezra and Buddy had gone back to Virginia to try to make a normal life again. When Buddy turned eighteen he joined the marines. At this time Superman became the official leader of the team. In '46 Wildfire finally gave in to the action-starved Fire God who had gifted her with powers in the first place and became a creature of pure fire and destruction. It took the combined might of the remaining Freedom Fighters and the Squadron of Justice to bring her down. In the end Carol's powers consumed her and she disappeared in a flash of fire. Superman brought in the Atom and Black Condor to fill out the ranks. In '49 Wonderwoman was called back to Paradise Island by her gods, leaving her daughter with Steve Trevor. Around this same time Quicksilver, who had been experimenting with the Speed Force – the source of power for himself and other speedsters, was drawn into the Speed Force and launched forward in time. The Silver Streak and Flying Fox come in. After the HUAC debacle Jericho retired to France with his wife, and in '53 Superman left for space with Captain Comet, and the Atom and Silver Streak went off to fight Ragnarok. Seeing there wasn't any sort of team left Black Condor gave up the adventuring life for politics, and Flying Fox returned to his people. Uncle Sam & Buddy Smith In the Body of Ezra Smith - Washington DC – 1940 National Comics #1 1940 Quality -In 1777 Jonathan Samuel Hawke merged his soul with an Incarna of Liberty. This became the Spirit of America known as Brother Jonathan. -During the American Civil War the spirit was split between two young men who became known as Johnny Reb and Billy Yank -Just prior to WWI the Spirit merged with Samuel Augustus Adams and for the first time called Uncle Sam. -In 1940 when Ezra Smith died at the hands of the Purple Shirts under order from Andel Cobra the Spirit of Liberty bonded with his soul and resurrected the man as Uncle Sam -Formed the Freedom Fighters in 1941 -At the end of the war in 1945 Ezra Smith was returned to life as payment for Uncle Sam hijacking his body. -Ezra and Buddy moved back to Virginia to make an attempt at a normal life -Buddy Smith joined the marines and was recruited to Argent Wonder Woman & Steve Trevor Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira – Washington DC – 1941 All-Star Comics #8 1941 DC See Wonder Superman Clark Joseph Kent/Kal El – New Troy – 1938 Reporter Action Comics v1 #1 1938 DC''See Superman '''Wildfire' Carol Vance Martin – Seattle – 1941 Smash Comics #25 1941 Quality -Orphaned when her parents were killed in a forest fire in Oregon, Carol was saved by an old Indian fire god who found her lack of fear when faced with fire fascinating. -Carol was adopted by the Martins and moved to Seattle -Carol thought she had an imaginary friend who taught her to play with fire until one day just after she'd graduated high school there was a fire in town and the voice of her imaginary friend returned and told her how to control the fire. Soon after she began adventuring as Wildfire. -Recruited by Quicksilver to join the Freedom Fighters -Gave in to the fire god and became a villain only to be consumed by her powers in a battle with the remaining Freedom Fighters and the Squadron of Justice in 1946 Quicksilver Maxwell “Max” Crandall – Long Island, New York – 1940 National Comics #5 1940 Quality Ancestor of Stewart “Red” Crandall (See Black Raiders) -Early 1838 – Windrunner/Ahwehota “He who runs beyond the wind” -Late 1890s – Whip Whirlwind -1920s – Lightning -In 1941 had a vision that directed him to Wildfire and then to the Freedom Fighters -1948 – Involved with Laura Claiborne in Manchester, AL. Daughter - Helen Claiborne -Launched forward in time in 1949 to 1960 -1960s – Max Mercury Jericho Arnus, Augustus Freeman I, II, & III – New York (Harlem) – 1940 Lawyer (investment fortune) Icon #1 1993 Milestone -Survivor of an interstellar star-liner accident, the escape pod reconfigured Arnus' genetics to mimic those of the first dominant life-form the pod encountered. -Discovered by Miriam Freeman in a plantation cotton field in 1839. -Recruited by Superman for the Freedom Fighters -Retired and moved to France in 1953 -Death of wife -Took on identity of Augustus Freeman IV and moved to Dakota The Ray Langford “Happy” Terrill – New York – 1940 Reporter for The Star Smash Comics #14 1940 Quality Brother Thomas H. Terrill and sister. Nephew Henry “Hank” Terrill -Present at an atmospheric balloon accident conducted by the government agency RONOL (Research on the Nature of Light) where he acquired light based powers. -Recruited by Superman for the Freedom Fighters -Met and married Nadine Sexton. Son – Joshua -In a fit of pique Joshua killed his mother Nadine with his powers. Joshua was placed in cryogenic suspension. Joshua later disappeared. See Lost Generation -Ragnarok 1953 -Rescued from Ragnarok in the 1970s by the Justice League (I) -Met and married Rachel Wells. Son – Raymond C. -When Happy saw his son glowing in his crib at the hospital he gave the child to his brother, who was a government agent, to raise, telling Rachel their son had died. Rachel left Happy soon after. The Atom Albert “Al” Pratt – Civic City – 1940 Student, Soldier, Physics Professor All-American Comics #19 1940 DC -Trained by Joe Morgan while still in highschool -Joined the army in 1942 and became a tank driver -Discharged in 1946 -Joined the Freedom Fighters in 1946 -Received a massive dose of radiation from Cyclotron – developed enhanced strength, and endurance -Married Mary James -Divorced in early 1952. Unknown at the time was that Mary was pregnant. Mary died in childbirth and the child was stolen by Symbolix, a company run by Vandal Savage. For ten years the child was kept in suspension and experimented on. When released from suspension the child was given to the Emersons, who were fanatical followers of Savage, and they named the boy Grant. See Lost Generation -Ragnarok 1953 -Rescued from Ragnarok in the 1970s by the Justice League (I) -Became a physics professor at Hudson University Black Condor Richard Grey Jr/Thomas Wright – Washington DC – 1940 Senator, Monk Crack Comics #1 1940 Quality See Black Condors Silver Streak & Mercury and Miss Meteor ''' Patrick “Pug” Brady – New York – 1940 Boxer, Footballer, Businessman, Cab Driver, FBI Agent ''Crack Comics #1 (May, 1940) Quality Silver Streak #3 (Mar 1940) Lev Gleason''See '''Clock and Related Flying Fox Fox – Washington DC – 1942 Ancestor Arak Red-Hand The Son of Thunder , Grandfather White Snow Owl, Father Running Deer -Fought Nazis and Mister Mind 's War Suit on the Alaska/Canada border with Flying Fox (I) , Starman (I) , Bulletman , and Abin Sur -Died in the battle and was resurrected by his grandfather. -Traveled to the United State with mentor Rex Darrell. Was given the mission to “Eradicate the Nazi Menace from the Face of the Earth”. Cannot return to his tribe until such time as he or others succeed. -1942 - Arrived in Washington just as the Sons of the Dawn began their assault. -Served with the Young All-Stars on the homefront. -Joined the Freedom Fighters in 1949 -Son. See Lost Generation Category:Freedom Fighters Category:All-Star Squadron Category:Golden Age Category:Teams